totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Beka jak rzeka, a my przepływamy jej odcinek
Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2 - odcinek 3 Megan przechadzała się po Amazonce, a telefon przerwał nagle ten piękny nastrój. Producent: Witaj, Megan! Mamy dobre wieści, poprzednio obejrzało nas aż 443.328 ludzi! Megan: Wow! <3 Producent: Dokładnie! To jest o 30 tys więcej niż poprzednio! Nasz budżet obecnie wynosi 3 miliony, więc musisz zrobić coś, co mogłoby sprawić skok oglądalności. Megan: Robi się. Seksowna poza do kamery i całus. Megan: Poprzednio w TD:TCS2 utworzyły się dwie świetne drużyny, Tuntunaki i Flearmuzeny. Ta druga drużyna, którą stworzyła Isabella, wygrała wyzwanie, a z inicjatywy Woody'ego, Dakotha musiała opuścić nasz program. Zostaje 15, kto odpadnie? Jakie relacje zawiążą się między zawodnikami? Wystarczy, że nie przegapicie nowego odcinka Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival 2! (czołówka) ZWYCIĘSKI DOMEK, FLEARMUZEN Isabella: Świetnie jest wygrać drugi raz! Dominic: Nom... Tamara: Nie wiem, jak to zrobiliśmy, ale gratuluję! :D Amber: Praca zespołowa zawsze się opłaca. Chloe: Macie absolutną rację. (PZ - Chloe): Tak się trochę szczerze zaczęłam rozglądać za chłopakami... Woody jest nawet przystojny, ale chamski. No szkoda.Nathaniel mi nawet imponuje, ale szkoda, że jest w innej drużynie. Tymczasem obok gdzieś Amber zaczęła grać na gitarze i śpiewać. Amber: ♫ I'd It almost feels like a joke to play out the part When you are not the starring role in someone else's heart You know I'd rather walk alone, than play a supporting role If I can't get the starring role ♫ Obok gdzieś Clara bije brawa, podobnie jak pozostali członkowie drużyny, ale dalej niezadowolona mierzy wzrokiem Isabellę. Ta jakby gdyby nic, dalej zadowolona rozmawia z Chloe i Tamarą. (PZ - Clara): W dalszym ciągu żywię urazę do tej "wielkiej matematyczki", że rozdzieliła mnie razem z Francisem. Musi za to zapłacić, ale przecież nie będę sabotowała drużyny. Potrzebny mi plan... ._. Również był taki mały zakątek, w którym byli Dominic i Woody, sprzeczający się ze sobą. Dominic: Mindy irytuje każdego! >:( Woody: Ale Dakotha jest zimną suką... tak samo jak ty, w ogóle powinieneś być mi wdzięczny za to, że w ostateczności to ty nie wyleciałeś w pierwszym odcinku. Dominic: Również szkoda, że to William'a zostawiłeś, narażasz się już w połączeniu. Woody: Naraziłbym się prędzej przez te idiotki. (PZ - Woody): Grunt, że nikt mnie nie podsłuchuje. Po co mi ten debil? A to proste, będę udawał, że go kryję, a na koniec sam namówię kogokolwiek z tamtego plemienia, żeby się pozbyli moich niewygodnych członków. Moja ekipa i tak zawsze będzie silniejsza od nich. Wiadome, na początku wylecą frajerzy, a potem będą się tworzyły sojusze. Rzeź zacznie się wtedy, kiedy już połowa stąd zniknie. Tymczasem szukam kto ma gdzieś ten program i mi się przyda :) MIEJSCE PRZEGRANYCH, TUNTUNAK William nie dawał spokoju drużynie i obarczał ich o klęskę wyzwania, Nicole poszła pomedytować, aby nie słuchać narzekań członków swojego zespołu. William: Mindy, to ty powinnaś wylecieć! Brooklyn: Na szczęście to nie ty o tym decydujesz, więc z łaski swojej odwal się od niej. Kelsie: Dokładnie tak. Musisz trochę wyluzować ;) William: Nie muszę, ponieważ to jest gra. Kelsie: A poczekaj, już wiem czemu taki spięty... Nieco szerzej się uśmiechnęła. Kelsie: ...ponieważ masz problem, że to nie ty jesteś kapitanem. :') William: Nie pogrążaj się złotko. ;) Kelsie: Ja się wcale nie pogrążam, to po prostu jesteś zazdrosny o to, że nie będziesz nami rządził. Kelsie postanowiła również wyjść. William: Pamiętam, że mam cię na oku! Kelsie: Skoro aż tak masz mnie na oku, to obserwuj, jak wychodzę ;) Trzaska drzwi, które się rozwalają. (PZ - Kelsie): A to było wyjątkowo dziwne... mam nadzieję, że się nie wystraszę Nicole. A propo tej dziewczyny, to gdzie ją znów wcięło? Mindy: Ludzie, o co te nerwy? Przecież zawsze damy sobie radę? Kto chce piosenkę motywacyjną? :D Nathaniel: Obejdzie się. Mindy: No szkoda, próbowałam. :/ (PZ - Mindy): Jakoś mało zadowoleni są. Trzeba ich jakoś udobruchać! Prezenty? Bo kto nie kocha prezentów? <3333 Mindy: Ma ktoś balony? Francis: Nie chcę wyjść na chama, ale po co ci balony? William: Balony to są twoje piersi, a nie, przepraszam, ty jesteś deską. :v Nathaniel: O BOŻE CO ZA POCISK :))) William: A szanowny "kapitan" chce w ryj? Nathaniel: Ty serio masz jednak kołek w tyłku. (PZ - Nathaniel): William musi wyluzować. Oby tylko nie wziął tego zbyt dosłownie. (PZ - William): Dakotha spartoliła na całej linii, a Mindy, Kelsie i Nicole zdążyły mnie zirytować całkowicie. Trafiają oficjalnie na listę do eliminacji. Tylko szkoda, że to nie ja decyduję, kto ma odpaść. Ale dopilnuję, by przynajmniej jedna lub dwie fruzie wypełniły "blask" skrzynki swoimi zdjęciami. Tymczasem Francis i Nathaniel też wyszli z domku. Francis, bo zauważył wróbelka, a Nathaniel, by jakoś rozprostować kości. Nie idąc daleko, zaczął robić przysiady, a Francis wspiął się na drzewo opatulając małe pisklę. Francis: A tobie co, wróbelku? :) Nathaniel skończył robić przysiady i chciał się zabrać za pompki, ale odwrócił się w stronę drzewa. Nathaniel: Ziomek, co ty tam robisz? Francis: Zauważyłem małego wróbelka. Ćwir! Nathaniel: '(po cichu) Świiiir :P ''Nathaniel zwrócił się w stronę drzewa. '''Nathaniel: '''Może pomóc ci jakoś zejść? Czy będziesz jak Ella i reszta ptaków pomoże ci wrócić na ziemię? :P '''Francis: '''Wiesz... mógłbyś pomóc. '''Nathaniel: '''Może skądś skołuję linę albo... skoczysz? '''Francis: Hmmm, takie coś jak skok do wody. Tylko staraj się mnie złapać, nie chcę doznać upadku, szczególnie, kiedy jeszcze nie doszło do wyzwania! Nathaniel: Ha, nie gadaj, tylko skacz. ;) Francis skoczył, a Nathaniel go złapał. '' '''Francis:' Całkiem niezły chwyt. Nathaniel: Dzięki, stary. Przybił z nim żółwika, po chwili słyszy odgłosy nadchodzącego Nicholas'a. '' '''Nicholas:' Ruchy, ku*wa! Nathaniel: 'Elo mordo :) ''Chce z nim przybić piątkę, jednak Nicholas idzie dalej. '''Nicholas: Nie zadaję się z takimi debilami jak wy :v Nathaniel: Smutne. Grunt, że to tylko jeszcze miesiąc, co nie, ziomeczku? Nicholas odwraca się i pięścią grozi Nathaniel'owi. Nicholas: 'Słuchaj, nie jestem twoim ziomeczkiem. Skumałeś?! '''Nathaniel: '''Nom. Jasne jak słońce. ''Przewrócił oczami, a Nicholas poszedł dalej. '''Nicholas: '''Szanowne państwo! Za moment zbiórka przed ogniskiem!!! '''Mindy: Czy ktoś tu powiedział ognisko? <3 Facepalm William'a i zgrzyt zębami. (PZ - William): Staraj się nie zwracać na nią uwagi... to tylko parodia Lindsay... która myśli, że zdobędzie oglądalność... ;___; Wszyscy ustawiają się jakkolwiek. Nicholas: '''ZAJEBISTY SZEREG! A gdzie są te kretynki, Kelsie i Nicole? Kelsie podeszła. '''Kelsie: '''Czy ten koleś nazwał mnie kretynką? ._. Słuchaj Nicolaus, nie wiem za kogo się... ''Nicholas użył trąbki i uciszył Kelsie. '' '''Nicholas: Ktoś ma ochotę mi jeszcze przerwać? >:( William zaczął gwizdać. Nicholas: '''Tak więc Megan musi się przebrać... toteż... Kiedy nikt nie patrzył, William wziął tłuczek i rzucił nim w głowę Nicholas'a, nie trzeba było długo czekać, ten wziął kleszcze i rozszarpał wszystkie ciuchy. Wszyscy około stoją zaskoczeni. '''Kelsie: Co to jest? Ja się pytam na poważnie! To jest chore... Za nią stanęła Nicole. Niestety, nikt jej nie widział, a kiedy Nicole puknęła, ta automatycznie wskoczyła na półnagiego Williama. Chloe też na chwilę odwróciła się, by powiedzieć coś Isie, ale zauważyła chłopaka. Tło zmieniło się na różowe, a foremka z serduszkiem skupiła się wokół boskiego ciała chłopaka. Chloe zemdlała z wrażenia. (PZ - Chloe): '''On jest taki boski! <3 Nicholas gwizdnął, Chloe po chwili wstała. '''Chloe: '''Co się stało? ;u; '''Nicholas: Eeeeem... -.- Obok niego stanęła Megan. Megan: Widzę, że jeszcze nawet się nic nie zaczęło. Fajnie. Sorki za moje spóźnienie i w ogóle... Patrzy się zauroczona na William'a, po chwili się ocknęła. '' '''Megan:' Hehe, ja rozumiem, że oni rzadko kiedy na sobie mieli ubrania w Survivorze, ale... ubierz się ;) William wrócił niezadowolony do "domku". Megan: Cóż, gotowi na wyzwanie? Nicole: '''Czy po tych wszystkich prawie że dziesięciu sezonach chociaż raz odpowiedź "Tak" wystarczy, żeby kogoś z prowadzących udobruchać? (sarkazm) '''Megan: '''Nie wiem, co mam powiedzieć... dzięki. '''Nicole: Zdaje mi się, że nie ogarnęłaś jeszcze pojęcia takiego jak sarkazm. Mindy zaczęła się śmiać. Mindy: '''Przepraszam... XD ZADANIE '''Megan: Przejdźmy do wyzwania. Będzie trzeba przepłynąć najbardziej rwący bieg Amazonki. Nie zrobicie tego drużynowo, ale będą to pojedynki 1v1, a z racji tego, że to Nietoperze wygrały poprzednie wyzwanie, w pewnym momencie będzie dwa na jeden. (PZ - Nathaniel): '''Czyli, że ta osoba miałaby przechlapane. Obym to nie był ja, heh. ''Megan wzięła kartkę i patrzy w listę zawodników. '' '''Megan: Brooklyn kontra Dominic! Dwójka wsiada do swoich kajaków i muszą płynąć. Kto pierwszy = punkt dla drużyny. Megan: 'Czas, start! '(PZ - Brooklyn): Hmmm, ale tego to nie przewidziałam... :/ Brooklyn stara się na ślepo płynąć jak najdalej. Rozpaczliwie wymachuje wiosłem, a Dominic obecnie walczy z wiatrakami, w tym przypadku z prądem. Jest "remis". '' '''William: '''Nie możesz być aż taką ciotą! >:( '''Francis:' Czy możesz przestać wszystkich wyzywać? William: '''Nie... '''Francis: To żal mi ciebie -.- (PZ - Francis): Nie lubię chyba tego William'a. Musi nam wszystkim udowadniać jaki to on niby jest twardy... nawet sezon na dobre się nie zaczął, a już na pieńku prawie z całym zespołem. Ciekawe, jak daleko na tym zajdzie. (PZ - William): '''I kolejny idiota ;-; ''Mijają trzy minuty, a Dominic jako pierwszy przekracza pewien odcinek rzeki. '' '''Megan: Brawo, punkt dla Nietoperzy! Teraz zmierzą się ISABELLA z KELSIE! (PZ - Kelsie): Mam się bać? xD Akurat ta runda poszła nieco szybciej, z przewagą dla Kelsie. Nathaniel: Ooo tak :DDD Chloe: Dasz radę, Isabella! Clara: PRZEGRASZ TY GŁUPIA DEBILKO! :') Wszyscy mierzą wzrokiem Clarę. Clara: 'Hehe, ja nic nie mówiłam :P '(PZ - Francis): Clara zaczęła zachowywać się trochę dziwnie, tak jakby nieswojo. Cóż, pewnie ten fakt, że nie jesteśmy razem w drużynie na nią zadziałał. Cóż, przynajmniej kiedy ona miałaby decydować kto z 3 poleciałby do domu, a gdy byłbym w tej trójce, to na 10000% jestem bezpieczny. Fajnie c: Faktycznie, niechęć Clary do Isabelly nieco zdekoncentrowała ją i Kelsie wygrała starcie z dziewczyną. Megan: '1-1! Niech będzie teraz podwójny pojedynek, Amber z Tamarą kontra Nathaniel! '(PZ - Amber): Czuję się zaszczycona :P Pojedynek był nieco wyrównany, a Amber nieźle sobie radziła przeciwko Nathaniel'owi, a Tamara tylko podziwiała widoki. Ostatecznie jednak Nathaniel zdominował dziewczyny i zdobył punkt. Megan: 'Mamy w ten sposób 2-1 dla Wróbli! Teraz pojedynek emocji, Clara kontra Francis! ;) '''Clara: '''Oj nie... '''Isabella: '''Dasz sobie radę. Wyobraź sobie, że to wróg. :) '''Clara: '''Czyli ty? Oj, spoko :') ''Weszli, a Isabella miała trochę niepewną minę i mały grymas na twarzy. Francis machał ręką do dziewczyny, ale ta ignorowała go. '''(PZ - Francis): Meh, ewidentnie coś ją gryzie. Mija chwila, a Clara dominuje nad Francisem. Megan: W ten sposób jest 2-2! Jacob? Nicole? Pokażcie mi, że nie będę się nudzić. (PZ - Nicole): Z przyjemnością. Wspominałam, że mam ukryte zdolności? :P Nicole zaczęła lewitować, a rwąca rzeka zamieniła się w łagodny strumyk dla Nicole. Po chwili automatycznie zjawiła się po drugiej stronie, a Jacob przez swoją nieostrożność wpadł do wody i Nicholas (niechętnie) musiał go wyciągać. Megan: 3-2 dla Wróbli! Teraz będzie wielka walka facetów. Zmierzą się William i Woody! Kto zdobędzie punkt? Jeśli William wygra, to Wróble automatycznie wygrają wyzwanie. (PZ - Nicole): Meh, mogli mnie dać na końcu :3 (PZ - William): Pokonam tamtego frajera :) (PZ - Woody): 'Jeśli dadzą William'a jako Królewicza i mnie wystawią do skrzynki, to po mnie. Muszę jakoś wygrać z nim. To będzie raczej łatwe :o ;) ''William i Woody toczą w miarę zacięty pojedynek. Raz na prowadzenie wysuwa się Woody, a raz William. Warto wspomnieć, że Woody'emu idzie coraz ciężej i szalka zwycięstwa idzie bardziej w stronę William'a pod względem prądu morskiego. Wróble gorąco kibicują, a Nietoperze są trochę zawiedzione, ale też starają się głośno dopingować Woody'ego. '(PZ - Woody): '''Przegrana nie wchodzi w grę -.- ''Woody wykonał nagle coś niesamowitego, dryftował po wodzie, a na koniec zjawił się już na drugim odcinku rzeki. '''Megan: Z przyjemnością informuję, że mamy remis, czyli 3-3! Zostają Mindy i Chloe, od której będzie zależało zwycięstwo? Tego dowiecie się za moment! Chwila na przerwę minęła. Mindy i Chloe są już na stanowisku. '' '''Megan: '''Dla was akurat musimy zwiększyć trasę, kochanieńkie. O połowę. '''Mindy:' Oj nie :// (PZ - Mindy): Ja się bardzo boję! Nie bardzo lubiłam chodzić nad wodę, ale dla mnie przepłynięcie większego kawałka to będzie ciężkie wyzwanie. Megan: Czas, start! Obie dziewczyny ruszyły z tą samą prędkością, jednak Chloe płynęła coraz szybciej, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Wróble głośno krzyczały imię Mindy, a najbardziej... William. '' '''William: '''Jak nie wygrasz, to pogódź się z eliminacją! '''Francis:' Ale to ty przegrałeś z Woody'm -_- William: 'A ty sabotowałeś wyzwanie i... '''Kelsie: '''Hej, nie kłóćcie się! Przegraliśmy! :c ''Widać było, jak Chloe zadowolona przepłynęła przez swój kawałek. Otarła pot z czoła. '''Chloe: Jest! <3 Isabella: '''Brawo! :p '''Clara: '''Eeee, buuu? ;u; '''Megan: 4-3!!!! Chloe wygrywa wyzwanie dla Nietoperzy!!! :) Nietoperze przybijają piątkę z Chloe, Mindy odsuwa się na ubocze, aby nie być skrzyczaną. '' '(PZ - Mindy):' Dziś się za bardzo nie popisałam... obym tylko nie wyleciała przez gniew Williama. '''Megan:' Cóż, jako iż Wróble przegrały, najpierw proszę tradycyjnie Nietoperze o wybranie Królewicza/Królewny. (PZ - William): '''Czy po mnie? No zobaczymy. '''Amber: '''Chloe! '''Chloe: '''Isabella! '''Clara: '''Tamara! '''Dominic: Dominic! Isabella: '''Chloe! '''Jacob: '''Chloe! '''Tamara: Chloe! Woody: '''Chloe! ''Nathaniel prowadzi ceremonię. '' '''Nathaniel: '''Wygląda na to, że znowu prowadzę. XD '''William: '''A czemu niby ty?! '''Kelsie: '''Bo może... ech... Kto za '''Brooklyn? *4 głosy: Francis, Nathaniel, Nicole i William Kto za Francisem? *0 głosów Kto za Kelsie? (mną) *0 głosów Kto za Mindy? *5 głosów: Francis, Kelsie, Nathaniel, Nicole i William Kto za Nathanielem? * 4 głosy: Brooklyn, Mindy, Nicole, William Kto za Nicole? *1 głos: Mindy Kto za Williamem? *3 głosy: Francis, Brooklyn i Mindy Nathaniel: Wow. Więc wchodzę ja, Brooklyn i Mindy. Francis: Jakim cudem ty zamiast Williama? -.- (PZ - William): 'Namówiłem Nicole do głosowania na tamtą trójkę. Jak widać, jestem bezpieczny ;) '''Brooklyn: '''Nie ma innego wyjścia. CEREMONIA ''Chloe podchodzi już do trójki. '''Chloe: A więc mogę wybierać, kto z waszej trójki będzie bezpieczny... (PZ - Chloe): Przed ceremonią rozmawiałam z Mindy i z drużyną, aby ustalić, kto ma wylecieć. Nie mogę wywalić Nathaniela, bo mi się podoba, może u niego zapunktuję... a Mindy jest nawet okej. Ciężko mi wywalić kogoś, kogo nawet lubię :/ Chloe: '''A więc pierwszą bezpieczną osobą jest Nathaniel! '''Nathaniel: '''Fajnie ;) '''Chloe: Zostają mi tylko dwie osoby. Brooklyn i Mindy. Brooklyn? Mogłabyś podejść na chwilę? (PZ - William): Fuck yeah, oby wywaliła tę idiotkę Mindy. Chloe: 'Mam nadzieję, że się nie obrazisz za moją decyzję, ale... odpadasz. '''Brooklyn: '''Ech. Serio? :( ''Megan stoi za Chloe. '''Megan: Wydaje mi się, że dziś jednak sobie odpuścimy te ceregielki, jest to odcinek bez eliminacji! Wzięła fanfary. Nietoperze zaczęły buczeć. (PZ - William): 'A więc dalej jesteśmy w siódemkę, no to ciekawe ;) '''Megan: '''Jako iż lubię mieszać, czas na małą zmianę. Od dzisiaj Brooklyn będzie w drużynie Nietoperzy, a Tamara wejdzie na zastępstwo. '''Tamara: '''No nie. Tak fajnie mi się z wami pracowało. >_< '(PZ - Tamara): 'Oby ta nowa drużyna była ciekawa. '(PZ - Brooklyn): Fajnie jest nawet. Obyśmy tylko nie przegrali następnej konkurencji. Megan: Można się rozejść. Wszyscy idą w swoje strony. 'Megan: '''No cóż, oszczędziłam dzisiaj już zawodników, ale jutro... może stać się zupełnie co innego. Zapraszam do oglądania dalszej części Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival! ;) ''Zaciemnienie. Koniec. <3 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki: Total Drama: The Charismatic Survival